valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Lockswell
Once a high sorcerer in the king's army, Lockswell was cast into the dungeon while the crown executed his wife and those of her house for treason. Loath to lose an able man, the court offered clemency on the condition both he and his infant daughter cast off their worldly bonds and enlist in the assassins' guild. Confronted with the choice of life or death, Lockswell elected to save Cheripha and relinquish his heart to the shadows. Personality Lockswell is a man of few words. Having lost all but his daughter to an incident long ago, he sells himself to Artolia to ensure his daughter's survival. Background Sometime before the beginning of Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume, Lockswell's wife was executed for plotting against the crown. The families involved were brought to shame and most were executed. In an effort to salvage what little he had left, Lockswell enlisted himself and his daughter Cheripha into the the Artolia Information Guild. After seeing many members and friends of the guild fall one by one, Cheripha leaves the guild. The Artolia Information Guild send their units (including Lockswell) to hunt her down, and this is when Wylfred encounters Lockswell. After a battle between Lockswell and a few Artolia Information Guild units against Wylfred and Cheripha, Wylfred mends the kerfuffle between Lockswell and Cheripha. Both father and daughter permanently join Wylfred's on his journey, liberated of the guild. Battle Lockswell is a member of the Sorcerer class, which gives him an attack range of three and a movement range of three. Sorcerers use staves as weapons and can equip light armor such as, crowns, cloaks, gloves, and boots. He also has access to male-sorcerer exclusive robes because of his gender. His initial spells are Fire Storm and Heal but can learn every spell with the appropriate codex. His initial spell list is the same in the Seraphic Gate. Initial Spells *'Heal' *'Fire Storm' Soul Crush "Let it be decided here and now." *'Great Magic' Sacrifice *'Vidar's Hush' - Silences all enemies. :ヴィダルの沈黙/Vidar no Chinmoku :AP Cost: 80 :Rounds Effective: 5 (or until healed) :Range: All Enemies Trivia *'Truthade Profile': :Since deserting the assassins' guild to be with Cheripha, Lockswell has paid back the love he denied her tenfold, never leaving her side and constantly letting her know how he feels about her. It's only a matter of time before she tells him he's embarrassing her and deserts him to go hang out with her friends. Such is the dismal fate that awaits all father-daughter relationships. *Lockswell (and Cheripha) will always join the party. *There are strong implications that Lockswell's wife is a member of the House Fauxnel belongs to and is responsible for the House's fall from grace. The exact relationship remains unknown. *Lockswell has a special scene with Cheripha if he is sacrificed to the Plume. To view it, Cheripha must still be in the party and not sacrificed in same battle as Lockswell was sacrificed in. *Lockswell can participate in a special scene with Cheripha if she is sacrificed to the Plume. To view it, Lockswell must still be in the party and not sacrificed in same battle as Cheripha was sacrificed in. Gallery Lockswell02.png|Lockswell expressions Lockswell.png|Lockswell concept art Category:Male Category:Character Category:Sorcerer Category:Covenant of the Plume